


权瑜性转吃饺子设定

by vlg_f_j



Category: Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlg_f_j/pseuds/vlg_f_j
Summary: 只是我瞎JB写的一个摸鱼片段 一切无聊情节都只为腿肉（which is just a  dirty fantasty in my head）成稿有多少字我也不知道，先自割腿肉





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 只是我瞎JB写的一个摸鱼片段 一切无聊情节都只为腿肉（which is just a dirty fantasty in my head）  
> 成稿有多少字我也不知道，先自割腿肉

1  
在孙策去世的第三年，他们的母亲也故去了。孙家的基业在这时变得异常困难。几乎所有的重担都落到了长嫂周氏和孙权的肩上。  
一场孝期甫过，又是一场重孝沉甸甸的压在周氏的心头，她穿着重孝的麻衣跪在灵堂里，一手把纸钱往炭盆里送，一手慢慢揉着被明火烤得干涸的双眼，不知道过了多少时候，当前来吊丧的客人全部离开之后，有人轻轻地把她扶起。  
“嫂嫂操持太过，今夜就不用守灵了，让仲谋陪着母亲吧”，来人这样称呼她。  
聪颖顽劣的少年已经在接连失去父亲、兄长、母亲的巨痛中迫不得已地长大，想到这一点，不得不让周氏对眼前这个年轻人产生一丝悯怀。  
“好，”不着粉饰的她看起来脸儿黄黄的，劳累中有一丝惹人疼惜的脆弱，“仲谋也不要过于伤心了”。  
周氏脱下白色的孝袍，简单地盥洗过便合衣躺在榻上，在灵堂前跪了接近一整天，她已累到无暇顾及明日还要操劳什么，吴侯府的主人一再辞世，她须得用尽心力地撑起这一份家业才行。  
正当她朦朦胧胧地梦见自己死去的丈夫时，窗棱子底下，守夜的侍女们又传来了琐碎的交谈，侍女婆子这样的做派已不是一两天了，早在她仍是新主母时就是如此，如今在这样的时候，针对她的流言闲语却愈发露骨了。  
“这三年孝期刚过，才有了几天松快日子呢，可巧这老的又去了，怎么这样倒霉呢”  
“哎呦呦，你只少说两句吧，不怕巡夜的来捉你这张嘴啊。”  
“哼，我看不只是我们捞不着酒肉，就连主子们没有酒肉好吃，也要心里怨国太死得不巧呢”  
“你少在这里胡吣，主公向来是事母至孝的，亲娘死了，做儿子的怎么能不难过呢”  
“嘘——我说的啊，是这位…”窗棱底下的婆子对着屋内努了努嘴。  
“说到这位呀，还不知是怎样呢，守了三年孝，才能改嫁，这三年将过，又要三年才能再提婚期，我看是要人老珠黄，零落终生咯。”  
“谁又能说得准呢，主母掌了这么多年的权，又偏是这样好强的人，成日里把心扑在了军政之事上头，若真的把她嫁出吴侯府，又有哪个敢娶呢”  
“我看呀，索性不要往外嫁就是了，前几年还有人替吕将军求亲，这几年少主公大了，又连逢孝期，不好娶亲，况且少主公一向对主母有敬重之情，莫不如兄终弟及的好，这样呀，肥水不流外人田，也两不耽误。。。”  
这热烈的谈话还没完，就听得吱呀一声，周氏披着衣服，就从屋里出来了。  
“你们好生厉害，连我们的事也要盘问地这样明白！”  
两个婆子见她咬着银牙，气得衣冠不正，立刻倒在地上颤抖状，低声回到“奴婢们该死，奴婢们该死，岂请主母饶恕。”  
“哼，今天我偏要整治整治，往往你们趁着我年轻，在背后乱嚼舌根的，今天太夫人仙逝了，我就统统给你们拔了，立个规矩，免得你们来日要再入拔舌地狱！”  
那两人哀嚎更甚，只是一味认错讨饶，说再也没有下回了，主母看在我们都是伺候过先主公的老人面子上，从轻发落吧。  
听到“先主公”一词，她怒气更甚，声音也拔高了。“你们居然还有脸面提及先主公！”  
“夫人何必动怒呢”，孙权从廊下的阴影里慢慢走了出来，他显然是从灵堂刚刚过来的，身上的孝服还没有换下。  
他拱了一拱手，恭敬地说“若是她们不好，打发了就是了，不要因为她们徒惹嫂嫂生气。”  
“仲谋，并不是我……”  
“仲谋知道，方才这两个奴婢言语轻薄，又冲撞了先兄，理应斩了，但是母亲刚去，府中和我六郡百姓也都人心惶惶，不知有多少双眼睛在看着您呢，夫人还是不要和婢子们计较了吧。”  
“好”，周氏平整了一下自己的气息，“就依你吧。”  
“还不快下去。”孙权低声呵斥道。  
那两个立刻感恩涕零地走了。  
孙权上前来搀她，“仲谋扶嫂嫂回房歇息。”  
他的眼眶还是红红地，也许是因为他眼珠儿本来就比别人要浅很多的缘故。当周瑜第一次见到孙权的时候，也曾诧异江淮人士怎么会生出这样一个碧眼儿，一双浅色的眼珠子在眼眶里滴溜溜地打着主意，像是一只准备扑食的虎崽。  
他眼睛觑着衣襟没有完全遮住的纤颈。  
周氏拢了拢自己的衣襟，“不用了，你回去罢。”  
“嫂嫂切莫伤心，明日还有许多军政要事要等着商议，仲谋还等着您定夺。”  
“仲谋大了，”周瑜的眼睛从他身上的孝服拔开，转睛看向屋内陈设了三年没有动过的一件男子外袍，“许多事情，你这做吴侯的早晚都要自己裁夺，无须事事与我商议了”  
“仲谋断不敢擅专。”他的头虽然是低着的，眼睛却也瞟着屋子角落里先兄的袍子。  
“这衣服…果然和人一样啊”孙权低顺地退出去时，听到了屋里人的叹息。  
他看了看自己孝服下青白交领的袍子，心里动起了主意。  
“我们。。。你究竟说的是哪个’我们’？”  
第二天议事，果然在殿上又有吊丧的使者提及给周瑜续亲一事。孙权铁青着脸色听他说完，话里无非一是称赞周氏夫人人才品貌出众，乃世间罕有，列侯倾心思慕者多矣；二是假意试探孙权心思，寡嫂在堂，虽然是个女儿之身，实际上却对东吴军政之事有颇多置喙之权，又兼有男儿之烈，迟早必为吴侯祸患，何不蚤嫁，也能借此与诸侯约为婚姻，拉拢势力。  
他在殿上冷冷甩出一句话来。“吾兄讨逆，一世英烈，先兄之妻，亦是女中豪杰，岂能嫁给尔等鼠辈！”  
使者当即扫兴而退，不管是在东吴，还是在其他诸侯，都没有人敢替周氏夫人求亲了。  
议事毕，张昭明示于他，“主公请留步。”  
“先生还有何事嘱咐？”他叹了一口气。  
“关于先主公夫人，老臣有一事要言，言语冲撞，先请主公恕罪。”  
“先生但讲无妨。”  
“主公何不将周氏夫人许给军中将帅？一者，可以借此拉拢年轻将帅，内结骨肉之亲，二者，自先主公在世时，周氏夫人就向来有军中议政之权，与军中儿郎甚为熟悉，若如此，估计会更加称夫人的心意。”  
“张公啊，我岂不是这样设想？但只怕折辱了夫人，故不敢轻薄许亲，何况，军中莽汉，更加粗鲁，如何能与先兄相比。”  
“那以主公来看，陆家儿郎如何？”  
“再议，此事容我三思。”  
这才过头七，人们已经看到周氏夫人跨马带兵重返军营。军中既是怪疑，“这太夫人才过头七，就回到军营中理事，身为一届女流，怎可如此醉心揽权”，也有人心中敬服：“如此巾帼，治军甚严，只可惜生就女儿身，若夫人是男儿郎，定是纵横四海的一代英豪。”  
周瑜与军中将帅商讨了一天军务，早已是口干唇燥，只觉自己满身都是冷汗凝成的臭味，粗疏用过晚饭后，还准备唤人牵马来，夜巡军营。不料左右侍从全无了踪迹，她正准备出帐一探究竟，却只在帐前发现穿着常服的吴侯背影。  
“我今夜来，是有事请教于嫂夫人。”  
“主公请讲。”她身着软甲，束发于顶，若不是男女身量有别，看起来倒真是个俊俏的后生。  
“此处军营，人多眼杂，夫人何妨与我同行，到江边去说？”  
“好，”周瑜心下对他要说的话已料得七八成，但不便显露出来，于是招呼左右，“为主公牵马来。”  
月光追逐着策马而行的周瑜，孙权紧随其后，用目光紧紧眷顾她的后背。周瑜此时也许无暇思量，一向习惯行于人前的孙权为何会在只有他两人相处时有意落后。  
“主公有什么事，请直言吧。”  
“今日在殿上”，孙权牵着棕鬓骏马，一边陪着她沿江水向前慢慢走着，“有使者向我提起娶亲一事。”  
“哦？”  
“长嫂如母，我想听夫人的看法。”  
“那使者提的是哪家闺秀？”  
“曹氏宗女，年方二八。”孙权仰天看了看明月，作出一副无可奈何的样子。  
“我江东兵精粮足，主公大可不必和曹孟德结下这门亲，”周瑜断言道，“何况，吴中娇娥如此之多，主公又是英雄少年，又何愁无美人相伴呢？”  
“夫人说的是”他抚掌道，浅色眼睛里的笑意一闪一闪。  
“只怕主公今夜来”，周瑜将缰绳随意地往前一抛，“要说的话还没有说完吧”  
“夫人误会我了，仲谋一向对你是知无不言不敢隐瞒的”，他的笑意随她解开的白马晃晃悠悠，聚上她认真探求的眼神，心里呵痒，于是顿了一顿，说道“嫂嫂不妨帮我猜一猜，我未说完的是什么”  
“哼”，她眼睛亮晶晶的，霎时间语气叫孙权辨不出是嗔是怒，连称谓也变得随意起来“仲谋你没有说的，当然是有人言及我的再嫁之事了。”  
他看着秀眉飞扬，心里竟是万千舍不得“如若嫂嫂不愿，仲谋愿终生以江东六郡侍养嫂嫂”  
“仲谋志大，”她岔开话题，缓慢地摇头笑问道，“岂会只用这江东六郡来奉养于我？”  
孙权紧紧地把缰绳攥在手心里，沁出了汗，此刻他有一万个念头想冲过去，把这个人按在这江畔草地上，嵌进自己心窝里，但喉头上下滚动了几遍，才颤声道，“嫂嫂帮我。”  
她看着煞有介事的后生，对方弓着身子，眯着眼睛，好似老虎扑食前向前发力一样，当真是个猛兽了，她心里一泠，拍了拍白骢的脊背，“仲谋让我帮你什么？”  
“帮我夺取这九州大地。”  
“好。”她有意避开焦灼的目光，弯下身子，把马儿牵到江边饮水，“我定会祝你成此心愿。”  
“不过仲谋，我也有一事相求。”  
对方眼中的期待熄灭了，他试探道“嫂嫂所托，是否是不再言嫁一事？”  
“正是”。她轻轻撩起江水，蹲在马儿旁边洗手，月色涤荡着江水涤荡着她的双手，这双手早已生长了薄薄的茧子，再也不会是柔荑一般只配来交付闺中心事的双手了。  
她轻声叹气，也不再回头看孙仲谋此时身在哪里，只是轻轻地说道“我已经权作是把自己嫁给江东了，一辈子。”  
所以当孙权在她身后不足一步的地方低语时，她吓得差点滑尽水里。  
“夫人当心。”他眼疾手快地拉住了她衣服的下摆，并小心地用自己的衣袖擦拭她的双手。“怪我不小心”  
“不，没什么，”周瑜只觉得很久没有和孙权离得这么近了，近到从远处看两人的身影甚至可以说是纠缠在一起的，高出自己半头的气息铺洒在自己脸上，她急需要撇清一些嫌疑。  
“主公刚刚说的话是什么？”  
逆着月光，这碧眼儿从眼神到用意她一概不知，此时只是出于多年军营生活摔打出来的敏锐，令她想与孙权保持距离。  
“仲谋与嫂嫂说好了，嫂嫂要祝我进取中原，仲谋也定将倾其所有以事嫂嫂。”  
“吴侯一诺，定然重于千金”，她点头应允道。  
“夫人啊，若是我日后背诺，你又将如何治我呢？”  
“吴侯千金之躯，岂轮得到我来责罚，再说，世人皆知吴侯乃仁孝英主，又怎会连我的誓约都做不到呢？”  
孙权一言未发，只是负手仰着明月，思忖出一个毫无意义的“好”来。  
“我扶夫人上马，”他牵着白骢，马儿性灵，蹦跳着似是在拒绝他靠近，于是又说，“这马如此烈性，莫伤了夫人，还是坐我的坐骑为好。”  
“那主公你呢？”  
孙权牵着两马的缰绳，慢慢地走在前面，回首道“为了证明我的诚意，就先从替夫人牵马执蹬坐起好了，夫人放心”，他眼神里露出虎一样的坚定，“我必不违诺。”


	2. 吃饺子part2

2  
也许是最近过于身心过于疲惫的缘故，隔了几天，周瑜又梦见了年轻的孙伯符。  
“吾得卿，谐也”，年轻将军放下手中竹简，挽着她的手向自己怀里扣，用异常温柔的语调逗她，好整以暇地观赏她两颊升起的桃云，居然还用另一只手试探地去拂，果然是怎么也拂不去的。  
此刻正是两情依偎之际，她就是在梦里也很久没有如此放松了，她怡怡然地阖上双眸，等待着蜻蜓般默契的一吻。  
但她的愿望落空了，睁开眼，正是一对兴味盎然的浅眸。  
她下意识地就往后退避，却发现自己是正躺在榻上，周遭至多不过二三尺的退地，根本无法抽身。  
更何况，孙权整个人都已经覆在了她的身上，他脸上挂着莽撞又得意的笑容，喉头上下滚动着，竟呵出白气来。  
此时明明已快到了芒种，周瑜明白自己是魇在梦里了，于是也沉下心来，强作冷静，问道  
“仲谋欲意何为？”  
他含混地甩开塌上的锦被，只是梦呓一般，重复着前间那句让她无法参透的话， “嫂嫂帮我”。  
不过在这个情形下，一切意义都无需再言明了。  
周瑜反复躲开他的欺缠，但被他三两下就轻易捉住，他把她的双手贯于顶，接着一下一下地探身，用另一只手灵活地翦除所有繁琐的衣物。  
不知怎么地，她明知这是梦境，却骇然发觉自己语调失常，周身气息都似乎被骤风卷至了小腹，小腹以下寸寸都被火星儿迸溅到一样肿烫，寸寸都不听她的使唤。  
她徒劳地往上蹿身，被他捏紧了腰杆。  
“嫂嫂不要我么？”他把下身抵在最要命的地方，发现花阴并不像他料想的那样艰涩难入，于是面带喜色地喁喁低语，不断劝诱于她。  
“嫂嫂帮我…帮我弄出来……”  
周瑜只觉得下腹的火蔓延全身，火没于顶，离溃散只有一线之隔，只是不停地啜泣告饶。  
“仲…仲谋…不要妄为……”她还想翻身躲闪，却发觉男子的硬热之物已经抵在两腿间，正在跃跃欲试。  
他把已经嵌入的顶端拔了出来，刻意挑逗地扶着那物儿绕着周遭嫩肉不急不缓地划着圈儿，沿着她腿间沟壑不上不下地拨着火，但求欢的语气却放得更低。“嫂嫂说过了要帮我的。”  
“啊……我说的……分明…是…是…夺取…天下”  
他掰开身下人的秀口，“对啊，正因为嫂嫂已助我得了天下”，  
接着倾神地在她唇上亲吻抚弄，“我已是天下之主，现在以天子之身来侍奉嫂嫂，这难道还是仲谋背诺吗？”  
她一边大骇，一边奋力躲开身上的人，这时候他却抬高了她的腰肢长驱直入，汗水不得章法地滴落在她的眉心和泪痣上，她眼前的一切都摇了起来，把心神都摇碎了。孙权将吻点在她的泪痣上，笑着问道，“如此不好么？”  
正当她实在不知道这个梦还能荒唐到何等田地的时候，一阵夜风挂过房间的窗户，砰地一声把窗户底下的小烛台吹倒，把她从梦里惊醒了。  
周瑜浑身涔涔津汗，此刻也不愿意再躺在榻上了，于是裹衣而起，抚着自己的额头，挑起灯烛来温案前未读完的兵书。  
一卷竹简翻了一炷香的时间仍是胶在手里看不下去，虽然孙权一向执礼甚恭，但想到他恭顺礼节也隐藏不住的旋涡一样的眼神，不免将方才的痴梦在心底坐实了几分，  
“如若梦境即为预兆，那么我应允了这请求难道是为了将来自取其辱？”  
如此思忖，心内难免一悲，把多年来征讨四方的心气都罢了，慨叹道，“若真如此，盍不早日引退，终老于乡？”  
想到自己身世艰难，除孙权外竟无一人可托，军中千头万绪始终不是她能长久掌握的，她抬手一抹，竟是落下了清泪，于是借此把郁结心中的块垒通通哭了出来。  
拭净泪痕后，她拿定了主意，便起身派人去吴侯书房通报。  
“已经是四更天了，夫人为何还未休息？”孙权见她深夜造访，尴尬地撇下身边的姬侍。  
周瑜一进书房，看到钗裙不整的侍女，又顿时想起荒唐梦境，已颇有几分不适，瞥到姑娘的样貌，腾地脸就烧红了，乍然就想要离去，但又被孙权叫住了，拔不开脚，只好僵挪着入座。  
孙策去世后，很多个夜晚都是她和鲁肃张公等守在书房里议事，把一应政事条丝缕析地交给他，未尝丝毫倦怠，因此她也以习惯推测孙权此时并没有歇下，仍是在处理政事。  
可她也有猜不准孙权的时候，就比如今晚。眼下显然不是言及退隐的好时候，可是此事确属家事，她若归于乡野，第一个需要知晓此事的就是孙权。  
待侍女离开有顷，孙权用眼神偷偷将她打量够了，才说道“是仲谋失礼，唐突夫人了”  
周瑜压根不想再提起方才的难言之处，因这侍女曾是侍候她梳头的小姑娘，自小天真活泼，又长得雪白一团，颇得她疼爱。孙策去后，周瑜曾主动减少自己的侍女，让这孩子去伺候了国太，短短二三年已经出落得如秋日新藕一样，眉目间添了二八柔情，更有一点像了主母。  
“主公，”她启唇道“我想要奉还军中权职，不日就回舒城老家去。”  
“不可!夫人万万不可!”孙权在座上原本欹斜着身子，咂摸她脸色的变化，听到这话，立刻下堂来，情急之中跪坐到了她面前。  
“夫人怎可违背前日之誓！”  
“主公你继父兄之英，又得文武倾心拜服，为你报效开拓的壮士辈多不可计，我区区一人，又能做什么呢？”  
她又说，“主公如今料理政事已得心应手，足见异才，主公想得到的，迟早都会得到的。”  
他听她讲了这话，就抬起眼睛来看她，登时也不应允，晒了一会儿，才回道，  
“嫂嫂方才是否哭过？”  
“嫂嫂对我失望了？以为我在书房行不端之事，不堪辅佐？”  
“我日后永不敢再犯，只求嫂嫂教导于我”。他情急之时，甚至出手想虚扶周瑜双手。  
她静静听完这三句根本不相关的话，也抿着薄唇，一言未发。  
“嫂嫂是否是有了心仪郎君”，他颤声道，“因此把先兄基业也抛舍了，要自在去了？”  
“仲谋！”她忍不住这样的话，肃然喝声。  
“我若真有了牵挂之人，大可直接对你明言求你指婚，”她也不断试探着孙权的底线，心里思忖着孙权的真实意图，  
“况且我身为女子，董督军中诸事其实步履维艰，从前讨逆将军在时，流言早已纷纷，如今他故去已三年，我再不归权于你，只怕军心生怨，文武颇有微词，迟则生变啊。”  
烛光幽微，仿佛她的话戳到了孙权的痛处。她想，女子治军，不用说世所罕见骇俗听闻这样的话，单单是以女人身份掌权这一条，就能破了世间为君的底线。他孙权又怎会是例外？  
“不妥，此事还是不妥。”孙权皱眉道，“纵使万千人非议于我，我又何惧于天下”  
周瑜叹气“主公不要一意孤行。”  
孙权的语调沉了起来，“为何我就是一意孤行？难道嫂嫂就不是一意孤行？你已董督军务多年，若不是当初先兄临终前将军权交付与你，如今我又会飘零何处呢？再者军中收服人心运筹帷幄又有谁能与你相比？你如今只拣自己的不好来要说服我，究竟是想要回乡隐居还是要躲开我？”


	3. 吃饺子part3

3  
第二日正午时候，府中管家兴冲冲地让人抬着好几只衣箧来到周瑜的寝殿，却扑了个空子。  
“夫人在何处？我特来把主公所赐夏衣交与夫人。”  
“主母今日去军营了，”一向伺候她的妇人回道，“就请先把衣箧安置在西角儿窗下吧。”  
“夫人今日何时回来？”  
妇人摇了摇头，“主母今日不回府了。”  
“何解？”  
“主母昨夜就禀明少主公，说是山越作乱，自请督帅将士平定山越去了。”  
管家走后，几个胆大的婢女将几箱衣箧都偷开了，都不禁艳羡于华衣锦服的精美，伸手抚摸锦服衣襟上的文绣，  
“哎哟，你可数数，这少说也得有八九十条了吧”  
“少主公去岁冬天赐的袍子还没有穿过，这新的又来了”  
“怪美的衣裳，主母为什么一次都没有穿过？”  
“衣衫不过妆点之物，若主人没有心致，纵是织女下凡呐，我看也于事无补。”  
孙权今日颇觉烦闷，光是被他喝退的仆役就不止两三人。  
管家拦下从殿中趋步而出的仆人，问道“主公今日怎么了？”  
“不知，小的不知啊”，那仆人端着被摔碎的茶盏，满头沁汗脚不沾地地走了。  
“嗨”，旁边的小侍卫搭话道，“山越作乱，主公烦忧啊”  
孙权拧着眉头又是吃下一口浓茶，“拿酒来！”  
仆人无不知道他是嗜酒的，何况谁也不敢忤逆吴侯心意，于是只好通传备酒。  
“何事竟使主公烦忧至此？”来者竟是鲁肃，他恭敬地进言，但大有劝谏之意。  
“子敬啊，孤以为自己有负先兄之托。”  
“主公何出此言？山越之祸，料不出三月，必能克之。”  
“孤担心的，不是这山越，而是率我部曲去攻山越的人啊。”  
“请主公明言。”  
孙权叹了口气，“昨夜，周夫人辞后，孤于梦中得见兄长，吾兄颇以此事责备于我，怪我不吝自家人性命。”  
鲁肃一禀手，“主公切勿自责。”，然后顿了顿又说，“以在下来看，还是不要让先主公夫人统兵的好，主公可以借其智谋为资，令夫人运筹帷幄即可，军中统兵的位置，也该留给这几年各部起征的俊才。”  
鲁肃说完，只见孙权眼神幽明不定地盯着桌子上的砚台，一时间猜测不出他的决断，  
孙权昨夜梦中所见并非訾骂他心怀不正的兄长，梦中他仍是未举孝廉时的少年。孙策和周夫人新成眷属，一日清晨，他被促狭的乳母催促着去逗新嫂娘，便不知好坏轻重地往新洞房里闯——  
他的新嫂端坐于镜台前，正把新摘下的鲜花往厚如乌云的鬓发里簪戴，而兄长看起来和平日那么得不同，他将镜台上的黛墨拿在手里饶有兴味地把玩着，连眉稍都挂满了笑意。不知孙策低头悄声说了什么，忽然小周夫人就一把将花从发髻中拔出来，抛到孙策面上，那样子颇像被揪了一把耳朵的野鹿。  
他后来还梦到了父亲辞世时，几个幼弟抱着母亲和兄长的膝头哭得涕泗横流，是周瑜轻轻揽住他稍弱的肩膀安抚道，“权儿不哭。”他看到了周瑜眼里的疼惜，就此哭声渐止。战火罅隙里的稚子，本就不配拥有童年。十岁少年嗅着周瑜带着铁腥味的软甲，乖觉地拭干了泪痕。  
后来兄长辞世，将大事托付与他，但他那时已不再愿意见到周瑜，因为不愿意再一次在她脸上看到焦猝痛心，他心中油然升起一股责任感，他终于可以在这一方乱世中护住她，让她脸上从此只有自在的笑意，但他越是尝试这么去做，越是醒觉自己难以越雷池一步。  
于是他开口说道，“先兄去时，若非周夫人倾力襄助，难保江东不为会他人所据，夫人对我江东有沥胆披肝之劳，且孤对夫人敬爱之意，实过于忌惮之心。若忤逆其意，实非我愿。”  
“主公啊，身为人主，岂可因私废公，囿于骨肉之情而迟疑不决？”  
是啊，比起这冠冕堂皇的理由，他也想将心底里的念头付之一决。他把茶盏捏在手心里，这秘而不宣的心思在暗地里疯长，但无论是以退为进还是百般试探，周瑜始终有办法安然于雷池之外。  
一场冷雨后，月色在远山猿啼掩映下变得声声属远凄凉。  
月亮越发地圆了，待它再圆一次的时候，就要到中秋了。  
这次战事远不如料想般顺遂，愈胶着一天，士卒思归之心就愈切，仗便越难打。  
阴云渐渐将月亮遮住了，周瑜本没有望月怀远的兴致，只是推测明日或有一场秋雨，吩咐左右做好明日准备，便独自回帐歇下浅眠。  
这不是她第二次梦见孙权了。  
接连两月，她已将自己劈成了两半，白日她在军中谋划如何与敌交兵，夜晚与梦魇揪斗至精疲力竭，她早已分不清梦境与现实。梦中孙权有时暴戾无匹，如她料想中最坏的情形那样，让她感到深不可测的危险与屈辱，有时偏又极尽温柔之能事，钳住双手，伏在自己身上细细地舔吻、不断求索，故意把她折磨到神魂颠倒。  
这梦境是没有道理的，往往她从梦中醒来，怔大双眼环顾幽暗的军帐，大口喘气，像一只竭泽的鱼。有时她只是细细思索，是否是自己先动了欲念，因而才备受梦魇折磨。  
但也有些时候，她只是平常地梦见孙权，他还很小，在她做新妇的第一天，闯进屋子撞破了自己和孙策调笑，像灵敏的幼兽一样滴溜溜地盯着孙策手中的花枝。  
孙策说，权儿还小，等长大一点就知道怎样为自己夫人簪花了。  
在重梦旧事后，她忽然明白了孙权眼底越来越深的漩涡，也许早在那一天，他就存下了这样的心思。  
她唤人暗访善解梦境的巫医，求得疗治梦魇之苦的方法，最终找来一个须发花白短衣环褐的跛子。她吩咐在军帐中摆茶，对跛子诉说，自己连月来常在梦中与一人相聚，梦境辄化为梦魇，又不得解脱，以至虚实莫辨。如今只愿求得疗治之法。  
跛子笑道，“夫人岂不闻庄周梦蝶之典？庄周与蝶，一人一物，以物我之殊别，物又岂能真的生出心智化而为人？只不过是周生齐物我罢了。夫人连月梦境也亦如是，连续梦见一人，并不足以证幻境之可信，只不过是夫人魇于自己的困境，放弃坚持之志，随波逐流而已。若摆脱魇境，夫人须以一己之力克之。”  
“请先生为我计，赐我梦中所以保持心智，不为其魇之法。”  
“无他，唯登堂入室、反客为主尔。”


	4. 吃饺子part4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人生第一次开起了车，本章依然有微量策瑜元素预警

4　　  
月亮终于又圆了一回。　　  
自从巫医如此相告之后，周瑜再也没有被梦魇所惑，相反，她连梦都来不及做。　　  
山越往往掩于山中，因势而动，导致吴军耗费时日甚久，最后诱降其帅，方斩获其众，大获全胜。　　  
将士们熬过了越地最难耐的酷暑，才换回这场胜利，军中无不畅饮达旦。士卒一想到马上就可以与妻儿相会，连这淡酒的滋味也变得醇了起来。　　  
军中捷报早已派快马通传了回去，吴侯大悦，命将士们稍事休憩，大军可缓缓而归。　　  
嘉奖令传回军中，将士们无不感吴侯之恩，于是夜夜酣饮，闹了个尽兴。　　  
人一旦饮酒，就难免多少会有些肆无忌惮起来。正是出于这样考虑，左右仆从劝周瑜可领亲兵数百先行回吴，不必与大军滞后而行。但周瑜婉拒了这样的提议，她心中有如乱麻丛绕，回吴，回哪里去？　　  
她非但拒绝了这桩提议，还被将士们怂恿得喝起酒来，甚至纵容了很多在庆功宴上拿她和吕蒙打趣的没轻没重的玩笑话。　　  
日头还未西斜，军中已是酒过三巡，周瑜喝得头涨眼涩，已不清楚自己被灌了多少酒，连胃里也隐隐烧起火来，只能离席回帐休息。　　  
所以她并不知道，当晚稍后，孙权乘轻舟至营，来亲犒士卒。　　  
孙权到了军营时，已经是暮色四合，士兵们刚刚听说吴侯驾临，白天肆意饮的酒就清醒了许多，个个顶着通红的脸色强作清醒地站好，结果孙权并未以此作怒，而是告诫了两句不可饮酒过度，就笑着将士卒打发了。　　  
“主公驾临，末将等未及迎接，请主公恕某等死罪。”将军们看着穿着华袍而至的主公，愧道。　  
“将军们何罪之有”，他说道，“此次剿除山越，是去我江东后顾之忧，乃社稷之福也。将军们立此大功，孤犒赏还来不及，又岂会因此小节而耿耿于怀？”　　  
迎接的几个将军面容稍缓，他又问道，  
“周夫人呢？”　　  
“回禀主公，夫人她饮酒时不胜酒力，已经回帐歇下了。”　　  
“好，那孤去探望夫人，卿等自行安歇罢”　　  
“遵命。”众将窥觑着孙权的袍子角，只觉得这袍子不是他常穿的朝服，又觉得好生熟悉，但无人刻意往一件袍子上头想，只是纳罕了一阵便各自散了。　　  
她头脑昏昏地回到帐中，但只是在榻上辗转，怎么也睡不着。这么躺了一个多时辰，酒还未醒，但觉胸口气息翻涌，耳膜砰砰有如鼓点乱敲，身下腾窜一股邪火来，烧得模模糊糊。  
她遣退账外的侍卫，吩咐他们自己这几日来梦中常魇，更忌打扰。这几个侍卫一直都是孙策在时拨给她的，忠诚非常，听此言语，便悄悄退下了。　　  
她大概意料到，一直未纾解过的欲望借着酒力一旦重新点起来，便是燎原之势，一开始她还想一些让自己伤神的事来借以清醒，但这些事数来数去无不与孙权相关，青年的脸便在自己眼前挥之不去，大有梦魇重来之势。　　  
她拥被起来，解开自己身上厚重的衣物，朦朦胧胧地想到了那巫医的话，只想今晚将这梦魇的烦心事解除。　　  
她环顾自己的军帐，简朴到只有一个用来盥洗的立架，一条案几，一张床榻，然而她此时不能走出这军帐，寸步不能。　　  
她撩开自己的衣摆，不轻不重地揉弄起来，嘴里只轻轻念着亡夫的名字，就这样过了一会儿，只觉得浑身酸痛，更是空虚，索性将案几的一角儿拉近自己，坐在上头上上下下地蹭弄着，方才觉得心头畅快了一些。　　  
待孙权走到军帐外头，眼见得一个侍卫踪迹也无，心头正有疑窦，忽然听得周瑜账内有细微的喘息之声，细细得靠近一听，却是帐中有人压低了的呻吟——　　  
“伯符…伯符…”　　  
他撩开帐幕，借着烛火暧昧，果然看到了这样一幕，　　  
周瑜光裸着肩头，岔开两腿坐在案几上，烛火在她光裸的小腿上滑动，她挪动着下身一抖一抖地磨蹭着那一角儿，神智不清地压抑着喉头的咿呀。但帐内没有她的丈夫，除了他孙权之外，也没有别的男子。　　  
他只觉得额头青筋乱跳，放下了帐幕，沉着步伐走上前去，背着光，模仿长兄的语气说道，  
“瑜卿，我来了”　　  
周瑜调转过头来，发觉帐内突然进了人来，心中大惊，也不管是谁，赶忙往后撤去，拿被子遮住自己，像只受惊的鹿一样躲在榻角。　　  
他上前，摸了摸案几那湿热的一角，心中一恨，但还是装作温柔的样子，对她招了招手，  
“是我，过来啊，是我。”　　  
她碍于酒醉，看不清那人的面容，但果然慢慢挪了回来，气息还未稳，鼻翅儿一扇一扇，到仍乖顺地让他吻住，　　  
“有我在，为什么要寻上这桌子角儿，嗯？”他尝着那唇中的酒味，心道果真是喝得不少，喝得人事都不清楚了，才至于忘了形骸，磨蹭着案角自渎。　　  
于是他退开一点，故意逗她，呵她的痒， “瑜卿，你知不知道我是谁？”　　  
周瑜歪着脑袋，一双眼似睁未睁，轻轻抚着那熟悉衣袍的纹理，那顺从的样子在孙权看来是已将自己认作她的丈夫，想到这里，孙权心中强捺住不平，  
又把她按在自己腿上，心猿意马地接着问道，“嗯，你说，我是谁？”　　  
“你是…”，周瑜迟疑了一会儿，心里有个声音叫她在此时倒在这熟悉怀抱里就好，但她又模糊地意识到孙策好像不在了，于是心头想起了巫医的话，挣扎着从他怀里起来，　　  
“仲谋，你别闹了..”　　  
但她不知孙权骤然听到这样一句话，喜得心头仿佛被灌满了蜜一样，抱住她便乱亲一气，　　  
“原来你知道是我，是我，是我来了”　　  
孙权此时所作所为，和周瑜梦魇中出现的情景别无二致，于是她只是痴把当下又算作一次梦魇，想着自己不能随波逐流，于是坐了起来，按住孙权。　　  
孙权一怔，看着身上的周瑜正色起来，按住自己，然后说，“权儿勿再趁夜入我梦中，搅我清梦里也不得安宁。”　　  
他噗嗤一笑，浅色的眼睛里漾出得意来，作势道，“哦，原来嫂嫂夜夜都在梦中与我相会？”　  
“休要胡言！”她秀眉一竖，认真按住他不安分的双手，接着说道，“不管是昼是夜，你我都应该谨遵礼节不可有丝毫逾矩。”　　  
“明白了，原来嫂嫂是日日都想着仲谋，所以夜夜思念不受控制，才化为梦境。”　　  
他掐着她的腰，故意让她吃痛，“可是嫂嫂，仲谋来了，这不是梦境。”　　  
周瑜吃了这腰上一记，又听到这样一句话，整个人腾地一跳，警铃大作，酒已完全醒过来。　  
她摇摇欲坠地要走，又被孙权拉住，　　  
“我已来了，你当真要走？”　　  
那语气里大有失落委屈之意。


	5. 吃饺子part5

5  
周瑜什么也不管，口中只是拒绝，“主公，你怎可如此胡来？”一边脚步向帐外挪去。　　  
孙权见她这样拼命的样子，先是拉住她，给她披上孙策的外袍，让她稍感安全，然后故作无可奈何的样子，　　  
“这么多年了，嫂嫂你莫非真的不解我相思之苦？”　　  
见她愣神，于是轻轻地拢住她垂下来的手臂，慨叹道，“我之思卿，何止再二再三。”　　  
“你是真的不知，还是装作不知，要折磨我千百遍才好？”　　  
正当周瑜心里默念人其无罪怀璧其罪的时候，孙仲谋坐在榻上，干脆一把将头埋在了她的小腹处，低低哀道，“怎么是我入了你的梦境，你已早在我梦中将我折磨了数年，让我为你形销骨立，肝肠寸断。”　　  
周瑜看着他带着簪带的头颅抵在自己腰上，闷着说出这句话，肉麻之余竟也有一丝原谅他的意思，“好了，”她捧起他的额角，轻轻把鬓发帮他刮在耳后，“仲谋，别再说了。”　　  
孙权就像嗅到新鲜猎物气息的虎，抬起头来，一双眼睛紧盯着她脸上松动的神情，接着说道，　　  
“若非兄长故去，这样的话，我一辈子也不会说，我敬你爱你之心，实有过于兄长而无不及。”　　  
“若非相思深种难解，我今日也不会特意来找你。”　　  
“早在见你那一刻，我就已经喜欢你了”，他见周瑜不回答，赶紧表明心迹，“你别笑我那么小就动了不该动的心思，就是此刻，即使父母兄长皆在人世，至于没齿之岁，也不能夺我心意分毫。我只悔恨未比兄长生得早，若是真能与你结为眷属，即使现在阳寿已尽，堕入轮回，我心也甘。”　　  
“若你坚持不愿，我立刻就离开此处，”不过孙权双手仍贪缠着她的腰，“不管是什么身份，我只愿一辈子护着你，让你自在，让你从此再也不知伤悲为何物。”　　  
他试着松开了手，牵着她的衣角，“嫂嫂，你还要仲谋走么？”　　  
她心头像是有根线断掉了，立在原处，慢慢释出一声叹息。　　  
孙权立刻缠了上来，把她重新按在榻上，喜道，“卿如此感遇，仲谋定不会负卿所望。”　　  
她不轻不重地往他身上来了一脚，“放肆。”　　  
他脸上的笑容更轻薄，“等下还有更放肆的。”　　  
此时烧了一宿的烛火终于灭了，好像就在提醒他应此时吻住身下人一样。　　  
一吻罢，他轻轻撩开她本来就不整的衣摆，探身握住她的两只脚踝分开，用舌轻轻抚慰方才被她自己不知轻重的动作折磨得红肿的地方，不老实地往里处拨弄着。　　  
周瑜被他激得小腹一阵阵吃紧，口中按捺不住有呻吟声溢出。　　  
“嘘，等下还有别的花样，”他又亲了一下，底下已带出啾啾水声。  
“不…不…”她摇晃起头来，作势要合上双腿，  
“卿卿为何如此急不可耐？”他语气之中大有故意让她羞臊之意，接着慢慢往花阴处探入两指，又把身子抬了上来，另一只掰住她的下颌，继续露骨地说道，“嗬啊…汉元帝说’吾愿终老于是乡’，诚不我欺也。”　　  
说着还恶意地在里头曲起双指，寻找着里头的一点，忘情叹道，“这里头，简直跟刚熟了的桃肉一样。”  
她面上羞得像是被石榴染过，从脸颊到颧骨、以至耳垂都一片姣红，只好闭上了双眼，任他动作，  
须臾之后，手指退了出去，孙权的鼻息喷在她脸上，啃着她的耳垂说道，“卿卿，此物识得否？”　　  
她低垂双眼，看着他手里鸽子蛋大小的圆匣，里头的药膏散发着一股花香味道，不知是什么房中秘药，一味地拒绝。　　  
“别怕，此药只为润滑助兴之用，并不会伤身，”说着他覆在她身上，打开匣子将药膏均匀地涂在刚才那两指上头，故意让她看着，又伸了回去。　　  
沾着药膏的两指一旦进入，她就如同被点着了尾巴的兔子一样挣扎了起来。并非她未经人事连助情之物都没用过，只是数年禁欲未尝此事，再突然间被裹挟着药膏的手指肆意挑弄，整个人喘息不断，手指爬过的密道冰凉又刺辣，她觉得身体里的城池在最后关头被敌军撞开了城门。  
孙权假意安抚她，“别急，别急，”，接着竟将左手按在她平坦的小腹上，掌中暗施力道，同时右手两指也毫不收敛，把身下人折磨得不断讨饶，让她觉得只需两个手指就已把她肚皮捅破，那内里更是搏动着吸紧右手两指，他更不知好歹地说道，“好卿卿，你叫我一声，我就撒开来。”　　  
周瑜当然不会上当，即使在这个时候，他还是对她的高傲又爱又恨，于是更加肆意动作，摸准了里头那一点继续拨火，让她浑身都烧了起来，不断地去逗身下人瑰丽的唇，连让她畅快地喘息一刻都不肯，“原来竟是你舍不得…”　  
“啊…”她终于松开双唇，散出一连串不得体的声音，艾艾地唤他的字，“仲谋,仲谋…”　  
他信守承诺地撤出手指，竟带出莹莹月色来。　　  
周瑜见他终于停了下来，下意识赶忙握住他作乱的手，以求得片刻喘息。  
此时孙权安抚地点了点她的泪痣，又不怀好意地靠了上来，把她的左手拉住，往身下一探，覆在上头，也不允她拒绝，亲吻着她因欢愉而舒展开的眉梢，动情地唤她，  
“卿卿帮我……卿卿帮我……”　　  
此时周瑜豁然想到梦境中的事，心中悲念那巫医之话毫无用处，于是强撑着发软的腰肢，干脆面对着他坐了起来，低着红红的眼角儿，用手帮他套弄。　　  
孙权见她如此主动，更是意外之喜，双手捧住她腰肢，靠在她身上肆意流连。　　  
借着月光，他看到了左乳下一块暗痂。料想是在战场受伤所致，但还是吮着痂口周围的皮肤，装作不知的样子，逼问道，“这是怎么来的？”　　  
“上个月末留下的伤口，就快好了……别舔…啊…”　　  
他更添疼惜地舔弄着乳缨，又往上头呵气，此时已是中秋，夜间已颇生寒意，她暴露着身体，被激得不断颤栗。他故意用虎牙啃噬着，像是把那对肉都割开一样，逼得那对从未哺育过的胸膛挺立起来，主动往前送着。　  
他会意地笑了，“喜欢如此么？”说着把她重新放倒，抱着胯缓缓推进。  
她的嗓子早已哑地没有力气，无奈地张着口喘息着，一双美目这时候还未失神，清醒乖觉地瞧着身上人的动作，又带了几分情意，好似一头盛着一汪温泉。  
孙权这时候又按下了一个迷乱的吻，像突然反应过似的，身体的抽送全失了频率，把她的最后一丝神智抛到了九霄云外。　　  
他一手揽住她腰际往怀里提，另一手与她相扣，钉在榻上。自己也意乱神迷起来，奋力地一下一下进地更深，勾出她断断续续的抽泣来。　　  
第二天，当周瑜恢复知觉时，朦朦胧胧地听到了水浪拍在身边的声音，只是浑身酸胀地不愿理会。　　  
她疲惫地睁开眼，看着守在身边的人。　　  
他赶忙把周瑜揽住，给她披住衣服，扶她起来灌了一口清水。　　  
“船到哪里了？”她一开口，便觉自己声音沙哑异常，便埋起头来。　　  
“不日便可回吴。”孙权勾住她下颌，不让她逃。　　  
“这衣服是我特意从府里带来的，那晚你说人不一样，衣服也就不一样。我故意把一百件夏衣都交给你，可你去督军，竟然一件衣服也不带走，我当时只怪你是个狠心肠，恨不得把你当天就把你追回来...如今你可愿意穿上它了？”　　  
周瑜周身也的确没有力气逃走了，想起他昨晚穿着孙策的衣服是有意设了陷阱，也羞于搭话，于是便故意刺弄他道，“吴侯竟然胆大至此，就不怕被人非议？”　　  
“为什么不让他们知道？难道我还要故意让子明和你的闲言碎语再传下去？”他不知好歹地反问周瑜，“莫非你真的属意子明？”　　  
“吴侯赫赫之威，我微末之身，德小福薄，又怎敢不从？”她也故意甩出冷话来，  
结果被孙权攥紧双手，急切地吻着眉梢及双鬓，“卿卿，莫要折磨我。”　　  
周瑜大感羞臊，即使经此一夜，她也很难适应白天孙权离她如此之近。于是只看向舷外，心事如秋江水一样波涌不停。　　  
“明早就到吴中了，跟我回府，好不好？”　　  
周瑜回过头来，觑着他浅色眼睛中恳切的眼神，终于点了点头。　　  
“还有，”他从旁边塞过来一个物件，但又故意不让她伸手去夺，对她坏笑道，“这案几一角，我可是要留着的。”


End file.
